Masked
by WildAngel1014
Summary: When Murdock begins having a dream about Face getting murdered, no one takes him seriously, but when Hannibal and B.A start having the same dream, is it just a coincidence? Or are their dreams about to become a reality?
1. Chapter 1

Masked

**Disclamier: **Just borrowing the guys for awhile, I own nothing.

Chapter 1:

He could hear heavy footsteps racing though the dark damp alley. He quickened his pace, desperate to find out who was running, and why. He turned the corner and saw a flash of blonde. Only one person he knew had that blonde of hair, it had to be Face.

"Face! Stop!" he yelled, trying to keep up with the handsome conman.

He saw Face turn and shake his head no,and in an instant thelieutenant quickened his steps.

He pushed down further in an attempt to catch his friend. Just as he was almost within grasping distance a man whose face he could not see, appeared out of nowhere and tackled Face to the ground. He was knocked to the ground and he watched in horror as the man picked up a gun and shot Face, right through the heart.

"Face! No!" Murdock yelled as he bolted upright in bed.

His eyes darted frantically around the room. He finally relaxed when the familiar walls of the V.A greeted him. He wiped his sweat soaked forehead on the sleeve of his shirt and reached for the phone next to his bed, dialing the familiar number.

" 'Lo? " The sleepy voice answered.

"Face? It's me. Sorry I woke you."

He heard Face sigh and shuffle around, obviously not happy about the early wake-up call.

"It's ok Murdock, you have the dream again?"

Face didn't even know why he asked, this was the fourth time in the past two weeks Murdock had called him after having the same nightmare. It was the same routine as before, assuring Murdock he was indeed alright.

"Yeah."

"Murdock? I'm ok. I'm safe, no one is here but me. Everything is fine, go back to sleep ok buddy?"

"Ok, thanks Face."

"No problem buddy, goodnight, see ya tomorrow. I'll be there about noon, Hannibal has a client he wants to go over with us."

"G'night."

Murdock hung up the phone and went to the bathroom. He leaned over the sink splashing cool water on his face.

"Face is alright, he's fine. Just a dream." He repeated to himself.

He headed back to his bed and laid down, trying to go back to sleep. No matter what he did, he had the same feeling he did now as he did when he first had the dream, like it wasn't a dream, but a warning of things to come.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

Masked

Chapter 2:

Face, unable to go back to sleep after Murdock's call, got up. He looked at the clock and seeing it was after three he sighed. He shook his head and headed for the bathroom. He figured he might as well stay up. Last time Murdock called, he had fallen back to sleep and didn't wake up in time for check in with Hannibal. Needless to say, that was not something he wanted a repeat of.

He finally decided on watching a movie in the large living room. He put on a pot of coffee and settled into one of the ovesized chairs. He turned on the movie, managing to watch about an hour before sleep took him.

Hannibal looked at his watch for the third time in as many minutes. Face was late, again. He paced around the warehouse where the team conducted all of their business. B.A watched him and shook his head.

'Man Faceman gonna hear about it this time.' He thought to himself, he had enough sense not to disturb Hannibal when he was this upset.

The phone in the van rang and B.A watched as Hannibal ran to answer it. He waited a few moments figuring it was Face, telling Hannibal he was on his way. When Hannibal slammed the phone down, B.A winced.

"Let's move B.A, that was Murdock, Face hasn't picked him up. We have to swing by the VA, grab Murdock and find out where the hell our lieutenant is."

Hannibal climbed in the van and slammed the door. There weren't many things B.A Baracus was afraid of, but the angry colonel that was currently giving him the evil eye, was right at the top of that list. He hurried to the van and headed to the VA.

Murdock waited about fifteen minutes after calling Hannibal before attemptingt to make his escape. When the van pulled up the alarms were going off and before they knew it an anxious and out of breath Murdock was thowing himself inside the van.

"Careful fool, ya mess up my van, I'm gonna mess up yo face." B.A said as Murdock tried to get up off the floor.

"Nice to see ya too ya mudsucker, now where's Face?"

"That's a good question captain, have you talked to him today?"

"No, I did yesterday, oh wait...I did talk to him today, about three this morning actually."

Hannibal sighed.

"Another dream Murdock?"

"Yeah, sorry colonel, Face must've overslept."

Hannibal nodded and also felt relieved, at least he knew where his missing lieutent most likely was.

"Head to Face's B.A."

They got there within a few minutes and used the spare key that Face had given Hannibal in case of emergency. They walked in a laughed as they saw Face, fast asleep, half his body in the chair, the other half on the floor. They tiptoed over, Hannibal motioning for them to be quiet.

"This is colonel Decker, come out Peck we have you surrounded!" Hannibal yelled.

The rest of Face's body hit the floor and he quickly jumped up, looking for the closest escape route.

Hannibal, B.A and Murdock laughed hysterically as Face scowled.

"Not funny guys, you tryin to give me a heart attack?"

He saw the amusing look on Hannibal's face turn into a frown, and for the first time since his abrupt wake up did he glance at the clock.

"Oh crap. I can explain..." He started.

"Save it Face, I know Murdock called you this morning, but this is the last time, and I mean the LAST time this is going to happen, understood lieutenant?"

Face nodded vigorously. "Yes sir."

Hannibal turned to Murdock next.

"As for you captain, these dreams, have you talked to Doctor Richter?"

"No, he is on vacation for another week." Murdock said shuffling his feet back and forth.

"Ok, Face get Murdock out on a week pass, he can stay with you. Maybe if he sees you are alright the dreams will stop. Murdock, Face can't be with you all the time. You know as well as we do that he can take care of himself. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok good, now, about this client..."

Murdock listened as Hannibal went over their latest client. He felt better being close to Face, knowing he was safe. He suddenly got an uneasy feeling and looked around at the other's, Face was going over a map with Hannibal as B.A listened and occasionally threw his opinion in the mix. No signs that anyone else felt anything different. He tried to shrug it off as looming effects from his series of dreams, but the more he relaxed the worse he felt. Something was wrong, his gut screamed that Face was in danger. He had to speak up.

"Uh Hannibal, I think maybe we should leave, something feels off."

Hannibal looked up at hearing Murdock's tone.

"Captain?"

"I don't know how to explain it, I think Face is in danger, we need to leave, now."

Hannibal looked at B.A who was shaking his head muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'fool', and then to Face, who had his eyes trained on Murdock. Hannibal knew when Murdock really thought one of his friends were in danger, especially Face, he would fight fiercely to protect them. Murdock was famous for his gut feelings, even more famous for how eerily accurate they were, so he figured if Murdock had a gut feeling about Face, then he better listen, and took a mental note to have a talk with Murdock privately.

"Ok Captain, where to?"

Murdock sagged in relief and moved closer to Face.

"The warehouse...yeah the warehouse is good."

"Ok B.A, you heard the man, let's go."

B.A grabbed the keys, threw a scowl in Murdock's direction and left the room.

"Come on muchacho, you heard the colonel." Murdock said, ushering Face towards the door.

Once they were all safely in the van, Murdock relaxed. It didn't take long before they reached the warehouse. Hannibal went over the rest of the upcoming mission without interruption, and Murdock was feeling back to normal, well as normal as Murdock ever got.

"B.A you and Face go gather these supplies, meet us back here in an hour." Hannibal said handing Face a list.

Hannibal turned and saw the apprehension on Murdock's face and sighed.

"B.A, keep an eye on Face will ya?"

"Sure thing man, he'll be alright."

Murdock watched them go and his feeling returned.

"Colonel I - " Murdock began.

Hannibal held up his hand to silence him.

"Murdock, we need to talk. Now I need to know what's going on here. When did these dreams start and what happens in them?"

Murdock thought back, but couldn't think of anything that might have triggered them.

"Last week. They just started out of nowhere. Everytime I wake up I gotta call Face, make sure he's ok, they seem so real."

Murdock told Hannibal everything that happens in the dreams.

"You have that feeling now?"

Murdock nodded.

"Well B.A is with him,he will be fine. We need to focus on this case and then we can take some time off. In the meantime, when you have a gut feeling, I need to know deal?"

"Sure colonel."

B.A and Face returned exactly an hour later wit"h everything on the list, and after talking with Murdock, and a little whining by Face, Hannibal decided that they would all bunk at Face's that night.

It was later that evening, after Face, Murdock and B.A had already turned in, Hannibal was dozing on the couch.

He heard the heavy footsteps, saw the bonde hair, and knew instantly it was Face. He tried to catch up, saw the dark figure tackle Face, and heard the gunshot.

"Face!" Hannibal yelled bolting upright in the chair.

He looked around, realizing he was in Face's house, he relaxed, but he had an overwhelming urge to see his lieutenant, make sure he was safe.

"Great,I will never hear the end of this." He said as he made his way to Face's room.

He opened the door, and smiled at seeing Face fast asleep.

"Have it too?" A voice asked from the corner of the room. Hannibal instantly recognized as B.A.

"Yeah, at least Murdock will be getting some sleep tonight."

"Try again colonel." Murdock said from next to the bed.

Hannibal shook his head and sat down between BA and Murdock.

"Something's definitely wrong here. From now on Face doesn't leave our sight."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks again for all the reviews, they are appreciated! I had some free time and decided to update twice today, so enjoy!**_

Masked

Chapter 3:

When Face woke the next morning, he wasn't surprised to see Murdock on the floor near his bed, he was however very surprised to see Hannibal and B.A down there also.

"Good grief, this is getting ridiculous." Face said shaking his head in amusement.

He carefully and quietly got up and headed to the bathroom to done, he cmade his way to the kithen. He was about to start the coffee when something hit him from behind, rendering him out cold.

Hannibal woke up and stretched. He rubbed his back as he sat up, regretting sleeping on the floor .He hoped he at least woke up before Face, If the kid saw him sleeping on the floor next to his bed, he would never live it down. He looked up and groaned when he noticed the lieutenant was already up.

"Might as well get this over with" He said standing up, wincing as he felt bones pop.

He noticed it was awfully quiet for Face to be up, ususally by now the television would be blaring the morning made his way down the hall and stopped immediate in his tracks. Face lay on the kitchen floor, a small pool of blood near his head.

"Murdock! B.A!" Hannibal yelled as he ran to his second in command.

Murdock and B.A came running, their guns drawn.

"Oh god, what happened?" Murdock asked grabbing several dish towels from the counter and applying it to Face's head wound,

"I don't know, found him like this. B.A check out the rest of the house."

B.A drew his gun and headed towards the front door. Hannibal turned his attention back to Face as his stomach was in knots, the previous night's dream still fresh in his mind.

"Face? Can you hear me kid? Open your eyes."

Face groaned and slowly opened his noticed they were glassy and a little unfocused.

" 'Happnd?" Face slurred.

"We were hoping you could tell us that muchacho." Murdock said, trying to lighten the mood.

They helped Face sit up and held him steady as he swayed.

"What's the last thing you remember kid?

Face squinted his eyes and smacked Murdock's hand away from his head.

" 'M'fine Murdock, quit fussin. The last thing I remember is getting up and walkin in here to put the coffee on, somethin hit me and next thing I'm wakin up here."

Hannibal was about to respond when B.A came jogging back in the room carrying a small piece of paper.

"Whoever it was came in the front door, left this taped on it. Rest of the house is clear."

B.A handed the note to Hannibal and squatted down next to Face.

"You ok man?"

"Yeah I'm fine, as long as Murdock and Hannibal stop hovering."

Normally B.A would have joked about the others mother henning Face, but at the moment he was feeling a little overprotective himself.

Hannibal read the note and felt an uneasy feeling run through him. He briefly wondered of this was the same feeling Murdock felt the day before.

"What's th e note say?" Murdock asked curiously.

Hannibal looked at Face and reluctantly read the note aloud.

_"It's so touching seeing the three of you guarding your lieutenant in the middle of the night. Have any disturbing dreams lately? You can't protect him forever. When you slip up, I'll be waiting. By the way, the dark figure you see in your dreams? It's someone you know, someone you thought was on the good side. But sometimes the line between good and evil is crossed. A person can only take so much before they snap.I'm coming for him."_

Silence followed for the next few minutes, all lost in their own thoughts.

"Ok, here's the plan, Murdock pack up all our belongings and pack them in the van, B.A stay here with Face. I'm gonna call up our client and cancel our services. As of right now we are on vacation."

"Where we goin?" B.A asked.

"Somehere away from the city."

They jumped into action and within half an hour they and their belongings were safely in the van headed away from what they _**thought**_was the danger...

But was it?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome! **_

Masked

Chapter 4:

B.A wasn't sure how long he had been driving when Hannibal told him to pull over for the night. A dingy looking motel that had the 'vacancy' sign half lit was their only choice.

"Murdock go get us a room." Hannnibal said as he handed the captain some cash.

Face, who had been dozing most of the way, looked around in disgust.

"Seriously Hannibal? Can't we keep driving until we find something more...upscale?"

Hannibal lit the cigar he had clenched between his teeth and turned in his seat, facing his second in command.

"Face, you need a real bed to relax in. You don't have a major head injury, but a concussion is probably a safe bet. Besides, this charming establishment is probably the closest thing for miles."

Face rolled his eyes and leaned back in his scowl that had been on his face since that morning seemed to be permanently etched on his handsome features.

Hannibal shook his head and turned back around to see Murdock jogging towards them.

"We're in number six, on the corner there." Murdock said pointing to the corner of the motel.

Murdock climbed back in the van and BA pulled off towards the room.

They had the supplies unloaded and settled in their room within minutes.

"Ok, let's all get some sleep. Murdock you're with Face. We leave at 0700."

Hannibal waited until the team was in bed before turning off the light. Once the light was off, he crawled into bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

It was a couple of hours later Face woke to voices saying his name. At first he thought he was dreaming until he sat up and looked over at Murdock who was tossing and turing and whipering his name in urgency. Seconds later Hannibal and BA joined Murdock. Face got up to wake his friends so they could see he was safe, when from behind a rag was pressed over his mouth and nose, chloroforming filling his nostrils. He struggled briefly,and then his body went limp. The dark figure quietly lifted his prey over his shoulder and exited the room without a trace.

"Face!" Murdock, B.A and Hannibal yelled simultaneously, bolting upright in bed, suffering the effects of another dream.

It took several seconds for Murdock to realize he was alone in the bed.

He looked around in a panic, the bathroom light wasn't on, so he wasn't there.

"Hannibal, Face isn't here! He's gone!" Murdock said anxiously.

Hannibal and B.A jumped up.

"B.A check and see if the van is still here."

B.A ran outside, and returned within seconds.

"Van still there, don't see no sign of Face, but there's a note on the door. Somebody took'em"

B.A handed the note to a pale looking Hannibal,who took it with shaking hands and read it aloud.

_You're getting sloppy colonel. Had you been paying closer attention your lieutenant would still be safe and sound. You should have noticed the tracking device I placed on the van after my previous visit. I would have had him sooner, but I didn't count on you and Baracus having the dream also. Your connection to each other is stronger than I originally thought. I knew once I had my plan set in motion the good captain would instantly have a gut feeling. All I had to do is watch and wait. I know precisely when the dream will come and how long it will last. I really wanted you Smith, but after thinking it over I realized the best way to make you suffer is through your golden boy. Once you figure out who I am,come to the place where I first should have had you. If you need a clue, my rank is the first letter._

_ -CC_

"CC? Who the hell is CC?" Murdock practically yelled.

Hannibal paced back and forth staring at the letter.

"Calm down Murdock. Ok so he is a colonel. What colonel has a vendetta against me?" Hannibal asked thinking.

"Take your pick man." BA said gruffily.

Hannibal ignored him and continued to pace, handing the letter to Murdock. They all sat in silence for several minutes until Murdock jumped up.

"I know who it is! The first C doesn't stand for colonel, he is a captain!"

Hannibal and BA turned to look at Murdock.

."Captain...Captain...oh...no." Hannibal said.

"Yep, Captain Crane...Crane took Face."


	5. Chapter 5

_**I can't thank you all enough for the reviews. You all are rockstars! Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try and make the rest longer.**_

Masked

Chapter 5:

Face groggily opened his eyes and squinted at the bright intrusion of light. He blinked several times before bringing the room into focus. He looked down and discovered he was laying on a table, with his hands and feet securely bound.

"What the-" He muttered before being interrupted.

"Nice of you to finally wake up Peck."

Face turned his head in the direction of the voice.

"Crane? What the hell are you doing? Untie me now."

Crane smiled a sinister smile that made Face's blood run cold.

"In good time Peck, but if I were you I wouldn't move around too much, at least not until I tell you to."

It was then that Face heard it, a ticking noise. It was slight but he definitely heard it. He immediately stilled, but his heart had other ideas.

"Ok Crane, you have my attention, what the hell do you want?"

"Your colonel of course."

"Hannibal? Why?"

Crane slammed his fist down on the the table and Face held his breath.

"He made me look like a fool! Everytime he outsmarted Decker, I got blamed! Decker demoted me and your beloved colonel ruined my career, and I am going to make him pay."

"The dreams though...How did they know?"

To Face's surprise Crane laughed..

"Oh that was the easy part. You all have been letting your guard down.I have more disguises than you could ever think of. Your latest client? It was me in heard of Scopolamine, the mind control drug? First I was the new orderly at the VA, so it wasn't hard giving it to Murdock, then when I met Smith as the hopeful man who desperately needed the A-team's help I offered him a meal which he gladly accepted, then I followed Baracus to a restaurant and to be honest, drugging him was easy. After that it was a matter of watching and waiting. Once they were asleep I just had to plant the seed of the dream and watch it grow."

To say that Face was surprised was an understatement. Had they really been that sloppy? Had arrogance cost them this?

For once Face was speechless. Sure he had been in tougher positions than this, hell he had been tortured and damn near broken by the best the vietcong had to offer. But this was different , Crane wasn't after information like the others,no, the only thing he wanted was Hannibal, and the evil look in his eyes told Face he wouldn't stop until he succeeded.

Face kept quiet while Crane ranted and paced throughout the building they were in. It was the first time he actually took notice as to where he was. The old theater where he attempted to show a movie he produced. It had been closed down and boarded up for months. He returned his focus to the situation at hand. He couldn't see if the bomb was actually attached to him or the table he was bound to, either way he knew the situation was not good.

"Damn" he quietly cursed to himself.

Face knew Hannibal would come for him, and he knew Crane knew it was no way around it, you just simply did not leave a man behind. He could not allow Hannibal to trade places with him, he loved and respected him to much. Crane would either have to die, or Face would make it so there would be nothing for Hannibal to come for, meaning he would kill himself or allow Crane to kill him to save Hannibal.

Face took a deep breath and turned towards Crane.

"Hey Crane, I have a deal for you."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks again for the reviews!**_

Masked

Chapter 6:

It only took Hannibal a matter of minutes to figure out where Crane had taken Face.

"Whats' the plan Hannibal?" B.A asked anxiously. He was determined to make Crane pay.

Hannibal chewed on his cigar and continued to pace,ever so often throwing glances at Murdock who had yet to speak since learning the identity of Face's abductor.

"Well obviously Crane is going to be waiting for us, he knows that I know where he is, so we have to assume he has got the place set up."

"We go in first light, which is in about two hours. We have to be on alert. First one to see Face get him out and radio the others. Be careful, there is no telling what Crane is capable of and we don't know what kind of shape Face is in. Let's get ready."

Murdock snapped out of his trance and jumped up. The determined look on his face and the evil glint in his eyes was enough to make BA keep his mouth shut.

Within half an hour Hannibal,B.A and Murdock were heading towards the old theatre, determiniation set on their features.

Face watched as Crane turned, his mouth twitched in curiosity.

"A deal? A man in your position really is in no room to make deals, but I will hear you out. The only thing I want is to make Smith suffer and I know you won't help me with that, so what could you possibly have to offer me?"

Face laughed.

"Oh, I think I have something you will be very interested in. You forget all about getting any kind of revenge against Hannibal, and you can kill me, or turn me in to the army. Get your rank re-instated and reward. Either way Hannibal will lose me, and will suffer from that. But I want your word you will not go after him or anyone else on the team."

Face left out the part about not actually letting Crane do any of that. He would have no choice but to go back on their pact against killing, and put an end to Crane once and for all.

Crane paced gadually around the table that Face was bound to, muttering quietly to himself. It wasn't long before he stood in front of Face, smiling.

"Ok Peck. I will turn you in to the army and reap the benefits. I won't go after Smith unless he makes an attempt to come after me. To prove I am a man of my word, I will remove the bomb."

Face sighed in relief. He remained quiet while Crane disappeared beneath him. He returned minutes later.

"I'm going to untie you and you are going to move nice and slow towards my car. If you try anything, I will kill you then capture Smith and the others and torture them. Got it?"

Face nodded, waiting until the moment presented itself to make a run for it.

"Ok Peck, move it, nice and slow. Put your hands out."

Face did as he was told and waited as Crane cuffed his hands behind is back.

"Let's go." Crane said, shoving a gun in Face's back.

Face sighed and began marching towards the awaiting vehicle.

Hannibal instructed B.A to stop the van about a half mile from the theatre.

"We each take a walkie talkie and keep an eye out for anything. There's no telling what Crane has set up around here. Anyone get eyes on Face or Crane, radio it in .Let's go."

Hannibal handed guns to B.A and Murdock and took one for himself before heading out.

"B.A, take the left side,Murdock the right."

They nodded and moved stealthily in their assigned directions.

As he got closer Hannibal could see Crane leading a handcuffed Face towards a car. He searched Face's body for any injury, and sighed in relief when he found none.

"Got Face and Crane, my twelve o'clock. Crane is armed." Hannibal whispered into his radio.

"Got'em Colonel." B.A' said through his radio.

"I see'em too." Murdock said next.

"Keep your positions. Crane could turn on Face if he sees us."

"10-4" two voices echoed back.

Face and Crane were almost to the car when Face spotted movement a few yards ahead of him.

'Damn.' Face cursed to hmself.

Luckily Crane had not noticed anything. Face knew that Hannibal wouldn't allow Crane to take him off in the car, and risk losing him, so he was forced to take matters into his own hands. He hoped if he distracted Crane long enough, Hannibal and the others could run up and take Crane down.

He threw a glance in what he hoped was Hannibal's direction and slightly nodded.

Hannibal saw Face look in his direction and knew immediately Face had spotted him. He saw Face nod slightly and cursed.

"Dammit kid, don't be stupid."

He watched in horror as Face turned quickly,knocking the gun out of Crane's hand. When Crane turned from the impact, Hannibal saw it. A second gun that Crane had hidden, and he was currently reaching for it as Face tried to regain his balance.

"Move in! Move in! Hannibal yelled into the radio as a single shot rang out.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you everyone for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this story!**_

Masked

Chapter 7

For Hannibal it was like his previous nightmares were becoming reality. It didn't help matters any that time seemed to be going in slow motion. He heard the gunshot and watched in horror as Face and Crane both hit the ground,he could see the blood pooling around them from where he stood.

As he ran closer he could see the gun in Crane's hand and prayed to GOD Face was still alive. He pulled Crane off of Face and saw more blood, it took him a second to realize that the blood was coming from a wound on Crane's chest. Not just any wound, a gunshot wound. He checked for a pulse, finding none, he relaxed slightly. He looked around and saw Murdock still pointing his gun at Crane, walking towards them.

"I had to, he was gonna shoot Face, I had no choice..." Murdock muttered, seemingly lost in his own world.

B.A, who came jogging up, looked shockingly between Crane and Murdock, not knowing what to say.

Face, who had been knocked unconscious when Crane fell on him, was slowly coming to.

"Hey kid, you ok?" Hannibal asked checking Face's pupils.

"Think so, got a hell of a headache though. What-" He cut himself short when his eyes found Crane's dead body.

He looked up confusingly at Hannibal, who jerked his head in Murock's direction..

"Oh no, tell me he didn't..." Face said putting his head in his hands.

Murdock was the last person Face would have wanted to kill Crane, he was to fragile. He didn't know if he could handle it if Murdock lost himself in this, it would be all his fault.

As Face looked over he sighed as Murdock was already sitting on the ground rocking back and forth and petting his imaginary dog. He stood up, swaying slightly. B.A and Hannibal caught him and held him in place until the dizziness subsided. He nodded he was alright and made his was slowly over to the distraught captain.

Hannibal and B.A gave them privacy and headed back to the van.

Face sat down next to Murdock, and took a deep breath.

"Murdock?"

When he didn't receive an answer he closed his eyes and teared up.

"Murdock, it's Face, can you hear me? Well, that's ok, you can just listen. Thank you for saving my life. It took a lot of courage to pull that trigger. I want you to listen to me. You had no choice, you did nothing wrong, you saved me. You hear that? You saved me Murdock, please don't do this. Please hear what I am saying."

"I saved you?" A small voice said,and Face smiled.

"That's right buddy, you did."

It was Murdock's turn to smile and to Face's relief, the vacant expression that had been in Murdock's eyes was now gone, replaced with warmth and recognition.

"Are you ok?" Murdock asked, scanning Face's body for injuries.

"I'm fine, thanks to you. Are you ready to go? Hannibal and B.A got the van waiting."

"Yeah I think so."

Face and Murdock rose together and climbed in the van.

"Everything ok?" Hannibal asked turning towards his lieutenant.

"Yeah, what are we gonna do about him?" Face said gestering towards Crane.

"I called in an anonymous tip to the cops, we really need to get out of here." Hannibal said lighting a cigar.

"Sounds good to me," Face said trying to relax.

"Where to Hannibal?" B.A asked waiting for instructions.

"I think we all deserve that vacation we talked about."

B.A giggled and hit the gas, leaving the nightmare behind them.

The End.


End file.
